


GTA!AU-Insanity

by whynotasmile



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 「你是個瘋子！」「說不定呢，寶貝。」#Vanoss受注意Ohm作為LA新來乍到的狙擊手，在前隊友的引薦下加入Delirious，認識了很眼熟的新鄰居Evan。(最近應該有機會定更)





	1. Chapter 1

1.

首先注意到的是紅點。

再來才是人。Vanoss側身閃過小丑襲來的匕首與狂笑，餘光打量紅點另一側的倉庫鐵梯。狙擊手，他在面具下咬牙，他可從來沒聽說大名鼎鼎的Delirious身邊有個同夥——灰色外套，真的？小丑的夥伴不應該都是滿身油彩和浮誇裝飾的嗎？亞洲人迴避了這個問題，蹙眉發現對手在短暫空檔中從攻勢抽身，將彼此距離拉開一段。

噢、該死。

「Well，well，看來我們得下次再玩了小貓頭鷹，女王還在等我的茶會呢！」收起匕首，Delirious滑稽鞠躬——接著爆炸聲響瞬間淹沒Vanoss的感官，他跌倒在地，瞥見小丑正哈哈大笑攀上運輸機吊繩，提機槍向下掃視，倉庫已是火海一片。Vanoss以隨身手槍擊毀側門，預備抓準對方停止射擊時逃出鐵屋。

「Vanoss！」耳際的通訊器終於伴隨雜音響起，「該死的你就不能一次不鬧事嗎！我們——」「我沒事，Wildcat，」Vanoss換上防毒面具回應，「他們在正上方，擊落預備。」

接著他看到了。  
運輸機中伸出另一隻壓下Delirious槍枝的手，Vanoss認出那件不起眼到極致的外衣。有趣，他瞇細眼。

「Vanoss, on your words.」

地對空武器只消一按便能將飛行物立刻墜落天際，他沉思片刻。

「你知道嗎，Wildcat，我想我們還是改天再來解決他們好了。」

「What？！你他媽——」

摘下耳機扔進燃燒不完全的木箱堆裡，亞洲人對自己幼稚的行徑笑了一下，頭也不回地奔出已吸引圍觀群眾與警員的肇事場地。

 

2.

「我可以直接殺掉他的、」

「喔，他不會讓你這麼做。」Cartoonz撐頰望著男人若有所思地戳戳湯裡的蘿蔔，「說真的，Ohm，他自己明白玩玩具的限度，可不是每個幫派都能隨性搞垮後和從前一樣。」

Ohm輕哼一聲。

放心吧。傭兵拍拍他的肩頭，你才剛來LA，我應該先帶你到處走走，「雖然部署炸彈時你看起來樂在其中。」Cartoonz聳聳肩。

「因為他沒看到我，」Ohm吞了口湯。

「誰？Delirious？那隻貓頭鷹？」

他忽視了這個問題，僅以淡淡的微笑應答。那種快狠準的近戰拳法——Ohm打賭對方身上一定有其他武器，卻寧可徒手對付多一把刀的Delirious。怪人，身為雇傭兵的自己可不把任務當作兒戲，那麼嚴肅通知他的意義在哪？

「貓頭鷹，」Ohm順著話題評論，「搏擊技術不錯，他是誰？」

「你不知道？」Cartoonz幾乎是誇張睜大眼，「噢對，你剛來。他是Vanoss集團底下的打手，常出現，有幾次差點攻入基地，好在脫逃的速度夠快，」他微指自己留下傷痕的右眼，「你不會希望遇到他。」

「我想也是。」

「那傢伙可忠心了，只要聽到Vanoss的消息就會豎起耳朵，甚至為輿論大打出手，」Cartoonz挑眉，「別在他面前提及他主子，儘管沒人知道他確切是什麼人——也許是個老胖白人也說不定，總之，要和他交換情報是不可能的。」

「好吧，」Ohm偏頭半晌，「那麼特別安裝炸彈，Delirious為什麼——」

「噢，他只是很愛戲劇性退場而已！」忍俊不禁，Cartoonz還是笑了出來。

-

「你他媽可以再粗神經一點！」

怒吼幾乎震動門窗，然而肇事的傢伙知道這不過是擔心話，於是坐在一旁滑手機，充耳不聞。「我打賭你再出門三次，你的身份就會曝光了！媽的、」

Wildcat忿忿然朝亞洲人嘮叨，直到後者終於煩躁將手機扔至一旁。「好啦、好啦，這又不是什麼大事。」

「你他媽差點就死了！」

「差很多，我命硬得很。」

「喔是嗎？所以穿甲彈都是橡膠彈頭對吧？」豬臉面具的男人翻了個天大的白眼，「要玩別拿整個組織開玩笑！死貓頭鷹。」

「媽媽Wildcat，我一定活得到聽你的碎念，」Vanoss收起貓頭鷹面具，「反正我死了你還是會唸我。出門去、」

「最好你今天就被警察抓走，媽的混蛋。」

「你捨不得的，」Vanoss勾起壞笑，推門而出。

-

拜託，誰會真心覺得壞蛋頭子會不顧死活衝向前線？Vanoss——Evan一邊哼歌一邊整理超市買的食材。最危險的地方就是最安全的地方，大家都掛在嘴上，沒人真的相信過，剛好給了他有力的煙霧彈。

人們寧可相信特立獨行的人永遠都會特立獨行，笨警察們。他瞥了眼雜亂舒適的大廈美寓，完美。

直到門鈴打斷他的思考。

-

Ohm已經在城市繞晃了許久，不時掏出手機確認方位。他記得貨運公司昨天確實把東西送達，他只需要吃個晚餐，就能回到他的新住所開箱整理。就一間看上去低調整齊，甚至能說上高級的公寓作為為小丑賣命的頭期款，他認為前隊友、喔不，也是現任隊友的Cartoonz已經對自己太好了。

狙擊生活八竿子打不著他想好好度日的念頭。回程時包了一盒中國菜，打算順道和隔壁打聲招呼——即使高級住宅不需要敦親睦鄰，但這是他的習慣。

他按了電鈴，「哈囉？」

「誰在那裡？」男性嗓音從裡面傳來，接著是腳步聲，然後亞洲面孔的男人開了門看著他——噢，他買對中國菜，真好。

「我是新搬來的Ryan，就在你隔壁，請多指教、」Ohm指指對門溫和一笑。

亞洲人明顯頓了一下。

是因為自己的外套嗎？他有些疑惑，清楚記得Cartoonz是如何調侃他糟糕的品味。

「Evan，Evan Fong。」亞洲人在他還在猶豫時就露出笑容，「很高興認識你，Ryan。」

 

3.

中國菜意外很美味。

Ohm不確定自己為什麼就留下來了，也許是對方率直的邀約，也許LA的人情味沒有想像中溢滿煙硝氣息。一般人會對新鄰居這麼熱情嗎？只有他？在打開第三罐啤酒時正好聊到舊事，「再說一次你以前住哪？」Evan咯咯笑的模樣讓他搖了搖頭，「我住在很多地方，Evan，你指哪次？」然後他們又笑了。

亞洲人為自己倒了滿滿一杯酒，「敬你，Ryan，祝你在LA闖出事業！」Ohm微笑著回敬，「你也是，Evan，雖然我不知道你是做什麼的。」

「我做過很多工作，你是指哪件？」Evan用十分鐘前的話笑鬧回去。「好吧，好吧，你贏了，我不追問、」Ohm比了投降的手勢，順道看了看錶，「都忘了要回去整理了，你一個人沒問題？」他看了紅著臉的Evan，有些遲疑，並著手收拾。

「沒事沒事、需要我幫忙也可以叫我一聲！」亞洲人目送對方站定門口。「我記得我那裡有你想要很久的槍戰遊戲，明後天給你？」「當然、」他朝Ohm的方向揮了揮手表示沒有問題，直到聽見自家大門喀嚓扣上。

Evan趴在桌上良久。

然後他睜眼，掏出手機，拉開椅子，搔了搔短刺的黑髮，在嘟聲中搖晃著意識試圖清醒，「喂？」話筒那端出聲，Evan倒了杯水。

「Wildcat，是我，你不會相信我遇到了誰。」

「你聽起來像個滿懷期待的小女生，別又給我惹麻煩。」

「會嗎？不，這次不是。」他揉揉眼，「我還有很大機會能複製他家鑰匙。如何？」

「你一定在開我玩笑。」

-

「Ohm，七點鐘方向。」

「收到、」他握上已裝設完畢的M24，仔細憑藉耳機指令搜尋目標，在確認對象後湊近狙擊鏡，吐氣，接著一擊斃命。

「Nice shot.」Cartoonz嘖聲帶著讚歎，「找你來真是對了。」

「謝了，」Ohm沒有立刻立刻移開槍管，「這是最後一個？」

「嗯哼。」

「好。」他迅速熟練將槍枝部分拆解，安置槍袋內。任務內容還在他腦中運轉著：紅燈區富商，算是大案子。

感覺上也還好嘛。

「你要去喝一杯嗎？」尚未關閉的通訊器再次響起，「基地左轉那家夜店，七點半？」

「我——」他正要應答，又想起什麼似地改了口，「今晚不行。明天？」

「收到，我去問問他們。」Cartoonz話題一轉，「住得如何？」

「還不錯，」Ohm不由得露出微笑，「溫暖舒服，躲子彈的生活沒法比。」

「有完成你的願望嗎？」

「這個——」笑容不由得漸苦澀，「Cartoonz，有些過去是甩不掉的。」

「好吧，那你保重，我去喬時間。」

-

還好時間還剩。

他幾乎是跑上自家公寓扔下背包和槍袋，一邊看著錶像隻急於赴約的灰兔子。沒事幹嘛這麼忐忑？Ohm對這問題愣了一下，他應該這麼興奮嗎？但在重拾思考前，他就已按下對方門前的按鈕。

管他的。

「請進、」

他晃了晃遊戲碟片，「我帶來了，有吃的嗎？」

「今天吃義式吧，我請。」亞洲人笑得愉悅，Ohm進門和對方聊天說笑。也許在這裡，Ohm心裡掠過一絲想望，也許這就是能做回Ryan，而不是某個沉默狙擊手的唯一時刻。


	2. Chapter 2

4.

「Ohm、」

「Ohm！」

「Ohmwrecker！」

他被聲音嚇了一跳，意識到自己還在會議當中，「抱歉，剛剛進行到哪裡了？」他抹抹臉。

「你在藍頂建築物上方，我們搶到錢，就會搭Nogla的車繞遠路回到基地，」Cartoonz復述，「這段期間，解決掉任何想從正面進入的警察，我和Delirious會在底下的電話亭接你，了解？」

「好的、」Ohm短促將計畫印於腦海，藍頂、掩護。沒問題。

他隨小隊拎起自己的慣用長槍，另外將一把G17塞入防彈衣外側衣袋，拉上最外層灰外套的拉鍊。和Cartoonz確認裝備後，戴上耳機，背上槍袋，騎重機朝目標建築物移動。

「嘿，Ohm、」

「怎麼了，Cartoonz？我以為麥克風測試已經好了。」全罩安全帽遮住他的喃喃，綠燈後，他重新催動油門。

「只是想說，專心點，你最近老是心不在焉，」男人的聲音有種不可見的擔憂，但Ohm相信那是不解居多，「是遇到什麼事了嗎？」

「不，沒什麼。」他想想又補充了，「謝了，Cartoonz。」

「不會。加油吧，老兄。」

確認聽見麥克風關上的清脆聲響，他朝面罩吐了口氣。再一個轉角就能碰上指定地點了，而他的心思卻不知怎地無法集中在小小的金屬子彈上。  
不用費太多力氣就能翻過那扇單薄的木籬笆，他從防火梯放輕腳步上樓，在感受到樓頂的風後將梯口以障礙物擋住，鋪上地墊，羅列槍枝的用具並一一裝上。

「Ohmwrecker就位。」

「Ok，五分鐘到達定點。」

還有時間，他看了看錶，扭扭脖子湊上裝架好的愛槍。透過狙擊鏡的鏡片，世界彷彿隔出觀察箱般的空間，路人說笑著，並不曉得片刻後即將降臨的劫持事件。通通去死吧Motherfuckers，他驀地被這個想法嚇愣了。

這句話是誰說來著？

聲音參點狡猾的愉悅，喔，是Evan。那場Battlefield他們打了通宵，而他總因為亞洲人莫名的髒字和笑話給歪了氣氛，還有緊張Evan固定頻率平板的慘叫聲，老天，那真有趣。

「Ohm，你還在嗎？」

「我在，」他壓抑嘴角揚起的弧度，逼自己重回任務，「到了？」

「開幹了，寶貝！」耳機傳來遙遠的Delirious大喊，接著是推開車門的碰撞聲。Ohm預備扳機和隨身C4，也許老大這次也期待華麗謝幕，在那之前，他只需要等待。

-

「嘿、」Evan一邊嚼速食，一面朝電視點了點下巴，「你知道這個嗎？」

「LA不是到處都有搶案嗎？」Ohm淡淡瞥了眼運轉中的新聞，報導昨晚預料中以炸毀兩輛警車作結的行動，「你不常看到？」電話亭會面後，Delirious直接把人載到夜店喝了幾杯，他沒怎麼喝，但依舊在隔天睡到日正當中。

「不，只是覺得也許你剛來，不習慣而已。」Evan聳聳肩，「Never mind.來吧、我們還有遊戲要玩。」拂去嘴角鹽粒，包裝紙被揉成一團扔進紙袋，他躍躍欲試準備拿起搖桿——

「Evan，手擦一下吧，」Ohm來不及叫住對方，一個箭步上前，握住對方精實的前臂。

亞洲人觸電般差點縮回手臂，哇喔，也許是自己太直接了，「這裡，我幫你。」Ohm掏出紙巾，將對方的指尖簡單做了清潔，比自己略深的肌膚放在手裡很有質量，他沒發現亞洲人逐漸覆起薄暈的耳廓。

「老天，這太Gay了、」Evan勾起一抹有些困窘的笑，抓準對方完成手邊工作時將手抽回。Ohm不介意地扔掉髒紙巾，轉頭準備和對方進入遊戲。

Ohm從不打算脫離選擇長槍的習慣，他慣性選擇持狙擊步槍的角色——無論是否在工作中，他都喜歡潛伏帶來的隱隱快感。Evan則是挑了近戰攻擊者，衝上前朝敵人的腦門猛擊，或是大量投擲爆裂物欣賞面前的一片火光。

遠程和近戰的組合挺不賴的。

Evan拽槍前行，伏身穿梭幾叢遊戲建模的熱帶植物；Ohm在距離對方不遠處的丘壑，隱身草地，順手扣扳機撂倒兩個形似攻擊Evan角色的軍士。他第一次帶來自己的筆電，兩人並排著試圖以多方視角探查敵人方向，這也是他首次注意對方的遊戲帳號，「Vanoss，真的？」「你還不是一樣，Ohmwrecker，」Evan打趣回嘴，「你是想破壞什麼嗎？」亞洲人繞過一側倒塌的熱帶植物，擊殺躲在車輛廢墟後的一位敵軍。

「不，我的意思是，有個傢伙——呃，我記得風評不太好，他就叫Vanoss。」

「真的？你不知道這是BMW的引擎？」Evan被這點子逗樂了，「老天！我怎麼知道會有個人品味跟我爸一樣，大車迷一個、」他哈哈大笑，「不過，我知道好像有聽過Vanoss這號人物。他是誰來著？」

「Well，我也不是很確定。算了吧、」也是，他怎麼會蠢到懷疑一個善良市民？Ohm做了一個表示隨意的聳肩，「Fuck！」一時沒注意，他的角色就被突來的爆裂物給炸個老遠，背景還是Evan沒心沒肺的笑聲，迴盪室內，Ohm好氣好笑地假裝氣憤摔了遊戲搖桿，決定等遊戲結束給對方一記搔癢攻擊。

 

5.

住進LA三個月，Ohm的生活開始邁向規律的節奏；他不再被夜半鳴響的警笛嚇醒，能夠抓準Evan回家後買一頓他們都愛的晚餐再一起打個電玩，甚至是任務過後，會順道去買盒犒賞自己和隊友的甜甜圈。Cartoonz大概是最得利的其中一人，「你看來蠻順的嘛、」順手再掏了另一個藍莓口味的甜食，Ohm不置可否地表示這真是該死的對了，他比自己以為的更適應這片偶爾潮濕的土地。

任務裡還是有些事讓他消化了很久，比方說，Delirious會在每一次行動前後向一個人彙報，他不是管理這裡最有權力的那個——真正控制的是Lui Calibre，這也是為什麼Ohm和Cartoonz能夠再次碰面，Lui有計畫且技巧性招募他認為有才幹的傭兵。

Lui很少直接和他們接觸，大部分Ohm問起的時候，Delirious會宣稱自己才是老大。

聽起來不像意欲篡位，Ohm一邊保養槍枝，一邊側耳聽著小丑慣例的瘋癲和叨叨絮絮，在檢查狙擊鏡時，他理解到這是一場串通好的掩護。他的狙擊鏡只容得下一個目標，而Delrious正巧是最顯眼，又擋在Lui前的棋子，無論是哪個狙擊手都會被混淆視聽。

他又想到Vanoss。

和Lui相反，他的名聲流遍大街小巷，在陰影中的社會無人不知無人不曉，他身邊的打手則全部匿名行事。有趣的是，就像Cartoonz說的，沒人弄清過那傢伙究竟長什麼樣子，要不是搶案確鑿，簡直是都市傳說一般的存在。

Ohm腦中掠過一絲他沒能抓住的想法。幌子，他閃現這個詞，仍琢磨著它直覺迸出的意義。他以嘴型低喃，咀嚼著含義。

「整裝，收保護費時間到！」Cartoonz拍拍他的肩膀，同樣拍散了Ohm先前的疑慮和思緒。Ohm開玩笑地推了隊友一把，拾起槍袋感受熟悉的重量，跟上對方邁出室內的腳步。

-

Evan戳了戳面具。倒不是他看貓頭鷹不順眼，只是例行公事讓他有些煩悶。「我不想去。」他對Wildcat癟嘴，得到後者一個世紀大白眼。

「去了那些小伙子才不敢偷拿錢，」男人套好豬臉面具，手槍塞進腰帶，「一次兩次我當沒看見，但他媽的死小孩沒人管就只會亂來。」

Evan套上面具，咕噥著同意。

 

6.

當爆炸發生時，Ohm心裡只有：喔幹。

事情異常簡單：沒能順利將那個到處炫富的目標綁到手，擔心暴露，Delirious就直接放炸藥打算連人帶房子一起炸了。

然後他忘了其他人也在。

Ohm在聽到爆炸時立刻動身尋找Cartoonz——隊友絕對聽得見，但他不敢肯定對方不會被爆裂物的碎片波及。「Cartoonz！」他朝通訊頻道喊，「該死的回答我！Delirious！」

「三點鐘方向，」Nogla打字的聲音混雜在背景裡，「Ohm，有兩三個訊號在那裡，應該是他們。」Ohm低聲應答，抓著槍和藥袋奔上去。

左臂的傷口還在流血，不多，而Ohm沒有心思處理這件事。他繞過碎成一地的水晶燈，槍管上的雷射不停指向前方長廊。碎片到處都是，即使隔著戰術靴，他還是能感受到突出的鋼筋、鐵架、瓷與玻璃在他腳底清脆。

然後他看到一雙腿，再近一些，有一陣嘈雜的無線電通話聲。

「Nogla，」他不記得那雙靴子，於是停下步伐，打開通訊，「右室樓梯上有訊號嗎？」

「沒有。最好注意點，Ohm。」

「大夥！我找到Delirious了！我們沒事！」Cartoonz插入的聲音略微沙啞，Ohm確認過，那雙靴子從頭到尾沒動。

「太好了，Bryce剛剛也追回富商，綁票到手。撤退吧各位。」Nogla語調輕快。

「嚇死我了，Cartoonz，沒事就好，」Ohm一面說著，一面朝那具躺著的身體移動，「我一會就到。」

他放輕腳步，即使知道對方目前是昏迷狀態，他也無法肯定對方會不會突然清醒。Ohm上膛槍枝，瞄準敵方大腿作為預備，接著一踏步進入半毀的室內。

貓頭鷹面具。

Vanoss？天殺的你快回應我！面具人的無線電滋滋作響，憤怒的男聲不停傳出。

「Ohm？」來不及回應Cartoonz，狙擊手關掉頻道，同時關掉貓頭鷹的。Vanoss，他沒漏掉這個稱呼，幌子，他又想起這個詞。

槍口抵住對方脖子，他掀起那張貓頭鷹的偽裝。

「喔幹。」Ohm終於沒能壓住字詞，低聲暗罵，直盯著失去裝扮後仰躺的男人。

是Evan。

-

「乖乖待著。」

這很怪，因為Evan——Vanoss根本沒醒。Ohm強迫自己將稱呼改成不甚熟悉的那個，確認麻繩還是在對方身上產生固定又不傷及的效果後才關上後座車門。

應該多摸一罐乙醚出來的。催下油門，他在腦中運轉著，Ohm知道Nogla有很多不同用途的化學物，單純迷昏的藥品他不會吝嗇。

亞洲人比他想像中還重，那身精實肌肉的確不是類固醇的功勞；Ohm一面將人拖拉到對方的公寓，才突然想起自己並沒有鑰匙。老天。

他還是開了門——好吧，撬鎖。儘管不願意承認，這大概是他做過數一數二罪惡的事。躲開隊友視線做的緊急包紮仍舊讓Vanoss身上零星傷痕滲出血，而Ohm怎樣都無法忽視讓好友，應該吧，直接死在破爛豪宅的點子。他推開門，小心將Vanoss放置在床上，解開麻繩，去尋找換藥的醫療用品。

就在他轉身的霎那——一掌至左後方襲來，他旋身躲避，以習慣動作彎身，打算再往偷襲者的腹部揮去一拳，而Ohm赫然想起對方還是傷者，臨時僅將拳頭張開，把Vanoss重重推回床墊上。

「很有精神嘛、Vanoss。」Ohm冷調開口，「需要我再把你綁回去嗎？」他擱下藥品，雙手抱胸。

貓頭鷹吃痛短哼了一聲，然而投去的眼神足夠憤怒冰冷，「你看，這不是早就知道了？玩什麼扮家家酒，去你的。」

「我原先只是懷疑！」「哈，誰先懷疑誰還不知道呢，」亞洲人粗魯打斷，「我想說怎麼有個狙擊手這麼大剌剌跑來住我隔壁，笑死人了！」他下床，傷勢使他步履蹣跚，然而他依舊站定Ohm面前並推對方一把。

「那不是我買的房子，」Ohm直接抓住那隻手，「狙擊手。你比我更早知道，為什麼不趁早解決我？」男人瞇細灰色眼眸。

「干你屁事？」暗金眼眸不甘示弱回瞪，但那一絲閃避被狙擊手精確捕捉，Vanoss嘖聲揮開手，阻斷了對方直視的目光。Ohm以為亞洲人會就此放手，沒想到迎面卻是一個紮實的厚拳；Ohm閃避不及，被擊中處疼痛欲裂，他彎下腰，又被Vanoss的膝蓋重擊腹部；惱怒使他下意識反擊，先是抓住對方腳踝拖倒，再上前揪住對方頭髮以另一手狠揍，但在下手前，那張糾結痛苦的臉龐讓Ohm一時頓住，又被Vanoss給一腳踢開，撞上櫃子。

「為什麼不打！」亞洲人看見了Ohm裂開的左臂傷口，「打啊你個混蛋！」他緊揪住狙擊手的領口搖晃，眼眶卻漸漸泛紅。Ohm透過那雙挫敗的暗金眼眸看見自己，木然，也看到貓頭鷹身上不減反增的大小傷口。

Ohm當下心裡只有：先清掉他嘴角的血跡，還有停止那雙眼睛。

他知道那有多痛，自己下手並不輕。然而在頭腦發暈的情況下，他幾乎無法準確思考應該怎樣完成動作，直到鐵鏽味竄入知覺，他才知道自己都幹了什麼事——然後他扳開Vanoss抓住領子的手，沒有預期的反抗，於是粗暴的吻使他們雙雙用力過度，Ohm翻過身反制對方，而Vanoss後腦勺嗑上木櫃門板，手從領口退下後扯著狙擊手的褐髮，在彷若啃噬的尋求中試探彼此底線。

「你是個瘋子！」Vanoss首先發難，大口喘息偷得不足的氧氣，眼神略微驚慌。

「說不定呢，寶貝。」Ohm試著勾起嘴角，知道傷痕會讓笑容歪曲，他不在意。

「再叫我那個我就他媽殺了你。」

Vanoss屈頸向前，然後他們又吻了一遍。

但這次Ohm非常清醒，儘管血腥助長情緒，他閃過腦海的卻是一發發子彈，一場場爆炸，Cartoonz失去蹤影的右眼，總是大笑著把遊戲角色殺死的亞洲人，以及面前和自己同樣狼狽的男人。他感到一瞬間的無措。

最後是Ohm推開對方，「夠了，」狙擊手蹙眉，「這樣不對，你……不、」「幹嘛？突然怕了嗎？」Vanoss試圖湊近，被Ohm伸出手臂攔住。

「要是能動了的話，就把傷包一包吧。」Ohm站起身，拎起散落的個人物品，朝門口走去，「我們都不該介入彼此生活的，Vanoss，我走了。」

Vanoss一路目送狙擊手壓下門把，其中眼神接觸時，灰眸裡的苦澀他看得一清二楚。

他沒有阻止他離去；於是門扣上，房裡又恢復一片淡然寂靜。


End file.
